Personality/Showtime Star Page (1967-1969)
Season 1 (1967) # July 3-7, 1967: Phyllis Newman, Marty Allen & Joan Fontaine (M: Shirley Jones, Tu: FLIP WILSON, W: Don Rickles, Th: Jim Backus & F: Nita Talbot.) # July 10-14, 1967: Mr. Henry Morgan, Joan Rivers & Mr. Bill Cullen (M: Robert Vaughn, Tu: Betsy Palmer, W: Robert Culp, Th: Adam West & F: Phyllis Diller.) # July 17-21, 1967: Barbara Feldon, Dick Shawn & Sheila MacRae (M: Don Adams, Tu: Kaye Ballard, W: Doug McClure, Th: Miss Carol Lawrence & F: Mr. Hugh O'Brian.) # July 24-28, 1967: Skitch Henderson, Florence Henderson (No Relation to Them) & Mitch Miller (M: Alan King, Tu: Audrey Meadows, W: Mr. Van Johnson, Th: Miss Connie Francis & F: Sammy Davis, Jr..) # July 31-August 4, 1967: Rose Marie, Morey Amsterdam & Carol Burnett (M: Nipsey Russell, Tu: Mr. Eddy Arnold, W: Miss Polly Bergen, Th: Robert Morse & F: Peter Lawford.) # August 7-11, 1967: Paul Anka, Patricia Harty & Alan Young (M: Robert Vaughn, Tu: Olivia DeHavilland, W: Barbara Eden, Th: Zsa Zsa Gabor & F: Mr. Frank Sinatra, Jr..) # August 14-18, 1967: Joan Fontaine, Mr. Barry Nelson & Claire Bloom (M: Mr. Burgess Meredith, Tu: Hayley Mills, W: Mr. Frank Sinatra, Sr., Th: Miss Carol Lawrence & F: Jim Backus.) # August 21-25, 1967: Phyllis Newman, Mr. Bill Cullen & Sheila MacRae (M: Betsy Palmer, Tu: Rita Moreno, W: Mr. Henry Morgan, Th: Dick Shawn & F: Carol Burnett.) # 10. August 28-September 1, 1967: Peter Fonda, Bess Myerson (MISS AMERICA 1945) & Robert Culp (M: Nipsey Russell, Tu: Amanda Blake, W: Mr. Jose Ferrer, Th: Barbara Feldon & F: Doug McClure. # Season 2 (1967-1968) # 11. September 4-8, 1967: Rose Marie, Jim Backus & Phyllis Diller (M: Dick Shawn, Tu: Miss Connie Francis, W: Alan King, Th: Mr. Van Johnson & F: Peter Lawford.) # 12. September 11-15, 1967: Eve Arden, Mr. Cliff Robertson & Kaye Ballard (M: Eva Gabor, Tu: Mr. Bob Newhart, W: Mr. Sid Caesar, Th: Steve Allen & Jayne Meadows & F: Sammy Davis, Jr..) # 13. September 18-22, 1967: Mr. Van Johnson, Miss Selma Diamond & Mr. Roddy McDowall (M: Mr. John Forsythe, Tu: Miss Olivia DeHavilland, W: Mr. Woody Allen, Th: June Lockhart & F: Mr. Frank Sinatra, Jr..) # 14. September 25-29, 1967: Allen Ludden, Betty White & Tom Kennedy (M: Zsa Zsa Gabor, Tu: Mr. Bobby Van, W: Miss Ethel Merman, Th: Mr. Bert Parks & F: Miss Joan Crawford.) # 15. October 2-6, 1967: Dick Clark (America's Oldest Teenager,) Aneta Coursaut & Peter Marshall (M: Senator Everett McKinley Dirksen R-IL, Tu: David Seville, W: The 5th DIMENSION, Th: THE MONKEES & F: Debra Dene Barnes (MISS AMERICA 1968.) # 16. October 9-13, 1967: Miss Shelley Fabares, Mr. Tommy Roe & Kathy Garver (M: Miss Lesley Gore, Tu: Butch Patrick, W: Hayley Mills, Th: Robert Knight & F: Sue Lyon.) # 17. October 16-20, 1967: Willie Tyler & Lester, Heather North & Mr. Davy Jones (M: Ronny Howard, Tu: Kathy Garver, W: Mr. Mickey Rooney, Sr., Th: Debbie Watson & F: Paul Revere & Mark Lindsay.) # 18. October 23-27, 1967: Charles Nelson Reilly, Abby Dalton & George Lindsey (M: John Davidson, Tu: Sally Field, W: Frank DeVol, Th: Annette Funicello & F: Rex Harrison.) # 19. October 30-November 3, 1967: George Furth, Kaye Ballard & Joseph Campanella (M: Dick Clark (America's Oldest Teenager,) Tu: Anita Ekberg, W: Chet Huntley & David Brinkley, Th: Diahann Carroll & F: Adam Wade.) # 20. November 6-10, 1967: Johnny Nash, Miss Lesley Gore & Mr. Ray Stevens (M: Irene Ryan, Tu: Dick York, W: Elizabeth Ashley, Th: Monty Hall & F: Bess Myerson (MISS AMERICA 1945.) # 21. November 13-17, 1967: Phyllis Diller, Alan King & Joan Rivers (M: Peaches & Herb, Tu: Richard Harris, W: Nancy Sinatra, Th: Mr. Tommy Roe & F: Gloria Lynne.) # 22. November 20-24, 1967: Anissa Jones, Johnnie Whitaker & Tina Cole (M: Little Pia Zadora, Tu: Stevie Wonder, W: Hayley Mills & F: Suzanne Cupito (Morgan Brittany.)) {Preempted on Thanksgiving Day 1967 for The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.} # 23. November 27-December 1, 1967: Frank Gifford, Frances Bavier & Michael Landon (M: Andy Griffith, Tu: Suzanne Pleshette, W: Kirk Douglas, Th: Barbara Harris & F: Johnny Carson.) # 24. December 4-8, 1967: Gene Rayburn, Peggy Cass & Eli Wallach (M: Buffalo Bob Smith & Howdy Doody, Tu: Spanky & Our Gang, W: Mr. Sydney Chaplin, Th: Joya Sherrill & F: Art Linkletter.) # 25. December 11-15, 1967: Max Baer, Frances Reid & Anthony Newley (M: Nita Talbot, Tu: Adam Wade, W: Leontyne Price, Th: THE BOX TOPS & F: Mr. Barry McGuire.) # 26. December 18-22, 1967: Mike Nesmith, Marilyn McCoo & Don Grady (M: Sam & Dave, Tu: Elizabeth Taylor, W: Mr. Dan Blocker, Th: The Lennon Sisters & F: Lawrence Welk.) # 27. December 25-29, 1967: Mr. Bobby Van, Elaine Joyce & Eli Wallach (M: Lillian Gish, Tu: Mr. Bobby Darin, W: Elizabeth Montgomery, Th: Ossie Davis & F: Meredith MacRae.) {Preempted on New Year's Day 1968.} # 28. January 2-5, 1968: Mr. Henry Morgan, Rita Moreno & Redd Foxx (Tu: Arlene Francis, W: Debra Dene Barnes (MISS AMERICA 1968,) Th: Dick Van Dyke & F: Linda Strother (The Rose Queen of 1968.) # 29. January 8-12, 1968: William Shatner, Donna Douglas & Jack E. Leonard (M: Twiggy, Tu: Marvin Gaye, W: Miss Lesley Gore, Th: Tom Jones & F: Yvonne Craig.) # 30. January 15-19, 1968: Godfrey Cambridge, Marta Kristen & Donovan (Leitch) (M: LaWanda Page, Tu: Bill Cosby, W: Joan Baez, Th: Mr. Bob Dylan & F: Maureen O'Hara.) # 31. January 22-26, 1968: Geoff Edwards, Sherry Alberoni & Tom Lester (M: Little Dion, Tu: Ronny Howard, W: Angela Cartwright, Th: Mr. Bob McGrath & F: Patty McCormack.) # 32. January 29-February 2, 1968: Arte Johnson, Judy Carne & George Hamilton (M: Hal March, Tu: Vicki Lawrence, W: Ted Mack, Th: "Miss Peaches" Etta James & F: Rex Harrison.) # 33. February 5-9, 1968: John Byner, Barbara Harris & Jackie Mason (M: The Temptations, Tu: Julie Andrews, W: The First Edition, Th: Liza Minnelli & F: Dustin Hoffman.) # 34. February 12-16, 1968: Dustin Hoffman, Elizabeth Montgomery & Art James (M: Bob Eubanks, Tu: Miss Ethel Merman, W: Gary Collins & Mary Ann Mobley (MISS AMERICA 1959,) Th: Meredith MacRae & F: Don Ameche.) # 35. February 19-23, 1968: Gary Collins, Mary Ann Mobley (MISS AMERICA 1959) & Robert Culp (M: THE FOUR (4) TOPS, Tu: Debbie Reynolds, W: Brian Keith, Th: Beverly Garland & F: Henny Youngman.) # 36. February 26-March 1, 1968: Gene Rayburn, Nanette Fabray & Jack Cassidy (M: Redd Foxx, Tu: Ruby Dee, W: Mr. Joe Garagiola, Sr., Th: Barbara Parkins & F: Mr. Jackie Mason.) # 37. March 4-8, 1968: Jack Cassidy, Shirley Jones & FLIP WILSON (M: Don Rickles, Tu: Bernadette Peters, W: Howard Duff, Th: Barbara McNair & F: James Garner.) # 38. March 11-15, 1968: Jackie DeShannon, Paul Anka & Juliet Prowse (M: Burt Reynolds, Tu: Goldie Hawn, W: Lorne Greene, Th: MISS USA 1968 & F: Nipsey Russell.) # 39. March 18-22, 1968: John Davidson, Rose Marie & Paul Lynde (M: Ida Lupino, Tu: Phil Donahue, W: Jo Ann Castle, Th: Hugh Downs & F: Dorothy Malone.) # 40. March 25-29, 1968: Bobby Burgess, Betty White & Alan Young (M: Diahann Carroll, Tu: Mr. Bobby Goldsboro, W: Diana Sands, Th: Gene Rayburn & F: Rita Tushingham.) # 41. April 1-5, 1968: Leonard Nimoy, Yvonne Craig & Burt Ward (M: Cesar Romero, Tu: Gladys Knight, W: Robert Morse, Th: Sue Ane Langdon & F: William Schallert.) # 42. April 8-12, 1968: Mr. Jan Murray, Joan Rivers & Jack E. Leonard (M: Sharon Tate, Tu: Archie Moore, W: Tuesday Weld, Th: Jimi Hendrix & F: Ann-Margret & Roger Smith.) # 43. April 15-19, 1968: LaWanda Page, Donovan (Leitch) & Shani Wallis (M: Jim Backus, Tu: Lucille Ball, W: Carl Reiner, Th: Lola Falana & F: James Brown & The Famous Flames.) # 44. April 22-26, 1968: John Forsythe, Barbara Stuart & Dick Gautier (M: June Lockhart, Tu: George Carlin, W: The Kessler Twins, Th: Edgar Buchanan & F: Miss Dusty Springfield.) # 45. April 29-May 3, 1968: Suzanne Pleshette, Scoey Mitchlll & Jennifer Warren (M: The Union Gap Featuring Gary Puckett, Tu: Ms. Gloria Steinem, W: Dick Enberg, Th: Miss Barbara Jordan & F: Mr. Bobby Goldsboro.) # 46. May 6-10, 1968: Miss Leslie Parrish, Mr. Mike Minor & Jo Anne Worley (M: Eva Gabor, Tu: Mike Douglas (The Mike Douglas Show,) W: Petula Clark, Th: Fred MacMurray & F: Aretha Franklin.) # 47. May 13-17, 1968: George Carlin, Joan Rivers & James Hampton (M: Carl Reiner, Tu: Mary Tyler Moore, W: Pat Morita, Th: Joan Crawford & F: George Burns.) # 48. May 20-24, 1968: Mr. Bobby Goldsboro, Meredith & Gordon MacRae (M: Beatrice Arthur, Tu: Brian Keith, W: Doris Day, Th: Burt Mustin & F: Mr. Jerry Lewis.) # 49. May 27-31, 1968: Linda Kaye Henning, Tom Lester & Kathy Garver (M: The 1910 Fruitgum Co., Tu: The Lennon Sisters, W: Smokey Robinson & The Miracles, Th: Samantha Eggar & F: Jim Henson with Kermit The Frog.) # 50. June 3-7, 1968: Carl Reiner, Joan Rivers & Jack E. Leonard (M: Noel Harrison, Tu: The Sweet Inspirations, W: Mr. Benny Hill, Th: MISS UNIVERSE 1968 & F: Gary Lewis & The Playboys.) # 51. June 10-14, 1968: Milton Berle, Totie Fields & Eli Wallach (M: Jack Cassidy, Tu: Yvonne Craig, W: Kirk Douglas, Th: Jennifer Warren & F: Mr. Pat Paulsen.) # 52. June 17-21, 1968: Art Carney, Joan Fontaine & Don Rickles (M: Nipsey Russell, Tu: Joan Crawford, W: Sonny & Cher, Th: Diana Ross & The Supremes & F: Buddy Ebsen.) # 53. June 24-28, 1968: Mr. Bill Cullen, Miss Carol Lawrence & Dick Shawn (M: Zsa Zsa Gabor, Tu: Frankie Avalon, W: Shari Lewis & Friends, Th: Richard Pryor & F: Aretha Franklin.) # 54. July 1-5, 1968: Peter Lawford, Betsy Palmer & George Hamilton (M: Peter Fonda, Tu: Jane Fonda, W: Ed Ames, Th: Joanna Pettet & F: Peter Sellers.) # 55. July 8-12, 1968: Alan King, Totie Fields & Steve Lawrence (M: Marty Allen, Tu: Bettie Page, W: William DeMarest, Th: Marlo Thomas & F: Marlon Brando.) # 56. July 15-19, 1968: Robert Vaughn, Joan Fontaine & Gordon MacRae (M: Joan Rivers, Tu: Henry Fonda, W: Doris Day, Th: Zero Mostel & F: Irene Ryan.) # 57. July 22-26, 1968: Mr. Woody Allen, Jo Anne Worley & Dick Shawn (M: Nipsey Russell, Tu: Rosalind Russell (No Relation to Them,) W: David Niven, Sr., Th: Bernadette Peters & F: Mr. Bob Hope.) # 58. July 29-August 2, 1968: Arthur Treacher, Betsy Palmer & Mr. Eddy Arnold (M: Mr. Barry Nelson, Tu: Cissy Houston (of The Sweet Inspirations,) W: Godfrey Cambridge, Th: Little Linda Blair & F: Mr. Gene Rayburn.) # 59. August 5-9, 1968: Barbara McNair, Peter Lawford & Rita Moreno (M: Eli Wallach, Tu: Ursula Andress, W: Jim Nabors, Th: Miss Leslie Uggams & F: Don Knotts.) # 60. August 12-16, 1968: Soupy Sales, Miss Janis Paige & Mr. John Forsythe (M: Neil Diamond, Tu: Lorna Luft, W: Mr. Jerry Butler, Th: Miss Gale Garnett & F: Lloyd Bridges.) # 61. August 19-23, 1968: Jim Backus, Miss Pat Carroll & Mr. Cliff Robertson (M: FLIP WILSON, Tu: Judy Geeson, W: Mr. Gene Barry, Th: LULU & F: Mr. Frankie Valli & THE 4 SEASONS.) # 62. August 26-30, 1968: Gypsy Rose Lee, Marty Allen & Joan Fontaine (M: Michele Lee, Tu: Harvey Korman, W: Joan Collins, Th: Y.A. Tittle & F: Heather Angel.) # Season 3 (1968-1969) # 63. September 2-6, 1968: Betsy Palmer, Mr. Bill Cullen & Sharon Kay Ritchie (MISS AMERICA 1956) (M: Eva Gabor, Tu: George Jessel, W: Zsa Zsa Gabor, Th: Godfrey Cambridge & F: Mary Tyler Moore.) # 64. September 9-13, 1968: George Hamilton, Jayne Meadows & Nipsey Russell (M: Peter Lawford, Tu: Katherine Hepburn, W: Ed McMahon, Th: Diahann Carroll & F: Mr. Sidney Poitier.) # 65. September 16-20, 1968: Soupy Sales, Bess Myerson & Orson Bean (M: Eddie Albert, Tu: Jane Wyatt, W: Peter Marshall, Th: Barbara Eden & F: Tim Conway.) # 66. September 23-27, 1968: Orson Bean, Joan Rivers & FLIP WILSON (M: Hermione Gingold, Tu: David Susskind, W: Betty White, Th: Mr. Bert Convy & F: Barbara Rush.) # 67. September 30-October 4, 1968: Eve Arden, Mr. Cliff Robertson & Totie Fields (M: Peter Lawford, Tu: Candice Bergen, W: Pigmeat Markham, Th: Dinah Shore & F: Mr. Boris Karloff.) # 68. October 7-11, 1968: Robert Culp, Eva Gabor & Frankie Avalon (M: Bill Cosby, Tu: Barbara Parkins, W: Tony Randall, Th: Miss Sandie Shaw & F: James Brown.) # 69. October 14-18, 1968: Florence Henderson, Mr. Pat Harrington & Sheila MacRae (M: Milton Berle, Tu: Mama Cass Elliot, W: George Jessel, Th: Suzy Knickerbocker & F: Mr. Berry Gordy.) # 70. October 21-25, 1968: Zsa Zsa Gabor, Mr. Bill Cullen & Miss Pat Carroll (M: Lainie Kazan, Tu: The Smothers Brothers, W: Bette Davis, Th: Mr. Jack Benny & F: LULU.) # 71. October 28-November 1, 1968: Jack Carter, Totie Fields & Rod Serling (M: James Mason, Tu: Zsa Zsa Gabor, W: Regis Philbin, Th: Mary Hopkin & F: Alan Alda.) # 72. November 4-8, 1968: Eva Gabor, Dick Shawn & Joan Rivers (M: Ethel Merman, Tu: Harry Caray, Sr., W: Dr. Joyce Brothers, Th: Jack Gilford & F: Annette Funicello.) # 73. November 11-15, 1968: Mr. Cliff Robertson, Jayne Meadows & Robert Morse (M: Eddie Albert, Tu: Miss Lynn Redgrave, W: Burl Ives, Th: Patty Duke & F: Darren McGavin.) # 74. November 18-22, 1968: Hugh O'Brian, Betsy Palmer & Nipsey Russell (M: Pearl Bailey, Tu: Carroll O'Connor, W: Mr. Robert Goulet, Th: Kaye Stevens & F: Mr. Rodney Dangerfield.) # 75. November 25-29, 1968: Phyllis Diller, William Shatner & Joan Rivers (M: George C. Scott, Tu: Joan Sutherland, W: Godfrey Cambridge & F: Dennis "Denny" McLain.) {Preempted on Thanksgiving Day 1968 for The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.} # 76. December 2-6, 1968: Zsa Zsa Gabor, Marty Allen & Anne Jackson (M: Eli Wallach, Tu: Doris Day, W: THE DOORS, Th: Barbra Streisand & F: Mr. Dan Blocker.) # 77. December 9-13, 1968: Peggy Cass, John Byner & Barbara Eden (M: George Jessel, Tu: Vikki Carr, W: James Mason, Th: Elizabeth Ashley & F: James Garner.) # 78. December 16-20, 1968: Robert Vaughn, Joan Fontaine & Milt Kamen (M: Miss Connie Francis, Tu: Mr. Ron Ely, W: Miss Gale Garnett, Th: Mr. Jimmy Stewart & F: Mary Hopkin.) # 79. December 23-27, 1968: Betsy Palmer, Dick Shawn & Miss Virginia Graham (M: George C. Scott, Tu: Marlo Thomas, W: Keenan Wynn, Th: Ruta Lee & F: Mr. Danny Thomas.) # 80. BDecember 30, 1968-January 3, 1969: Nipsey Russell, Rita Moreno & Arthur Treacher (M: Mr. Robert Goulet, Tu: Mary Hopkin, Th: Peggy Lee & F: Jonathan Winters.) {Preempted on New Year's Day 1969.} # 81. January 6-10, 1969: Gordon MacRae, Totie Fields & Jack Cassidy (M: Alan King, Tu: Pamela Anicich {The Rose Queen of 1969,} W: John Huston, Th: Bridget Hanley & F: Captain Kangaroo.) # 82. January 13-17, 1969: Peter Lawford, Julie Newmar & George Hamilton (M: Mickey Rooney, Sr., Tu: Mia Farrow, W: Vincent Price, Th: Chelsea Brown & F: Mr. Bert Parks.) {Preempted on January 20, 1969 for NBC NEWS SPECIAL REPORT of The Presidential Inauguration of Richard Milhouse Nixon.} # 83. January 21-24, 1969: Joan Fontaine, Ken Berry & Peggy Cass (Tu: Phyllis Diller, W: Andy Williams, Th: Agnes Moorehead & F: Richard Dreyfuss.) # 84. January 27-31, 1969: Sammy Davis, Jr., Mimi Hines & Phil Ford (M: Joel Grey, Tu: Judith "Judy" Ford (MISS AMERICA 1969,) W: Woody Allen, Th: Sally Field & F: Mr. Burt Reynolds.) # 85. February 3-7, 1969: Robert "Bobby" Morse, Patricia Harty & Jack E. Leonard (M: Frank Sinatra, Jr., Tu: E.J. Peaker, W: Carl Reiner, Th: Abbe Lane & F: Frank Sutton.) # 86. February 10-14, 1969: John Forsythe, Rita Moreno & Marty Allen (M: George Jessel, Tu: Mae Questel, W: Soupy Sales, Th: Miss Dusty Springfield & F: Mr. Joe Simon.) # 87. February 17-21, 1969: Peter Fonda, Jacqueline Susann & Jack Cassidy (M: Mr. Van Johnson, Tu: Sharon Tate, W: Lyle Waggoner, Th: Elizabeth Montgomery & F: Ted Bessell.) # 88. February 24-28, 1969: William Shatner, Joan Fontaine & Mr. Sam Levenson (M: June Lockhart, Tu: Roy Clark, W: Nichelle Nichols, Th: THE RASCALS & F: Barbara Bain.) # 89. March 3-7, 1969: Eydie Gorme, Steve Lawrence & Totie Fields (M: Rocky Graziano, Tu: Veronica "Ronnie" & Phil Spector, W: Vidal Sassoon, Th: Barbara Hershey & F: Tim Conway.) # 90. March 10-14, 1969: Nipsey Russell, Anne Meara & Jerry Stiller (M: Robert Vaughn, Tu: Susan Anton, W: The Vogues, Th: Joya Sherrill & F: The Grass Roots.) # 91. March 17-21, 1969: Edward Mulhare, Rita Moreno & Soupy Sales (M: Pearl Bailey, Tu: Robert Merrill, W: Miss Jan Howard, Th: Mr. Glen Campbell & F: Kathy Garver.) # 92. March 24-28, 1969: Betsy Palmer, Mr. Bill Cullen & Miss Selma Diamond (M: James Mason, Tu: Nancy Ames, W: Ken Howard, Th: Dionne Warwick & F: Keir Dullea.) {Preempted on Monday March 31, 1969 for NBC NEWS SPECIAL REPORT on The Death of Ex-President Dwight D. Eisenhower aka Mr. Ike at The National Cathedral in Washington, DC, USA.} # 93. April 1-4, 1969: Jack Cassidy, Dr. Joyce Brothers & Milt Kamen (Tu: Mr. Robert Goulet, W: Elizabeth MacRae, Th: Rick Nelson & F: Peggy Lipton.) # 94. April 7-11, 1969: Joan Fontaine, George Kirby & Jo Anne Worley (M: Mr. Jerry Lewis, Tu: Bettie Page, W: Paul Lynde, Th: Della Reese & F: Groucho Marx.) # 95. April 14-18, 1969: Joan Rivers, Marty Allen & Anne Meara (M: Mr. Shelley Berman, Tu: Miss Lee Meriwether (MISS AMERICA 1955,) W: Tom Poston, Th: Martha Reeves & F: SLY & THE FAMILY STONE.) # 96. April 21-25, 1969: Jack E. Leonard, Peggy Cass & Jim Backus (M: Mr. Van Johnson, Tu: Nancy Wilson, W: THE PEPPERMINT RAINBOW, Th: Mr. Bobby Hebb & F: Meredith MacRae.) # 97. April 28-May 2, 1969: Mr. Corbett Monica, Mimi Hines & Phil Ford (M: Frank Sinatra, Jr., Tu: Janet Leigh, W: David Frost, Th: Miss Shelley Winters & F: Mr. Chubby Checker.) # 98. May 5-9, 1969: Tom Kennedy, Betsy Palmer & Mr. Gene Rayburn (M: Pearl Bailey, Tu: James Earl Jones, W: Sandra Dee, Th: Tommy Tune & F: Shirley Knight.) # 99. May 12-16, 1969: Arthur Treacher, Virginia Graham & Mr. Bob Crane (M: Barbara McNair, Tu: Mr. Tony Curtis, W: Dionne Warwick, Th: The Everly Brothers & F: Della Reese.) # 100. May 19-23, 1969: Robert Vaughn, Joan Rivers & Ronald "Ron" Carey (M: George Jessel, Tu: Jacqueline Susann, W: Leonard Nimoy, Th: MISS USA 1969 & F: The Rev. Jesse Jackson, Sr.) # 101. May 26-30, 1969: Garry Moore, Dorothy Loudon & Soupy Sales (M: Alan King, Tu: Agnes Moorehead, W: The Smothers Brothers, Th: Anne Baxter & F: Donovan (Leitch.)) # 102. June 2-6, 1969: Mr. Tommy Roe, Connie Stevens & Marty Allen (M: Robert Goulet, Tu: Miss Carol Lawrence, W: Peter Lawford, Th: Amanda Blake & F: Mr. Bill Bixby.) # 103. June 9-13, 1969: Miss Shelley Winters, Mr. Peter Kastner & Betty White (M: James Mason, Tu: Liza Minnelli, W: Eli Wallach, Th: Anne Jackson & F: Allen Ludden.) # 104. June 16-20, 1969: Eva Gabor, Milt Kamen & Totie Fields (M: Soupy Sales, Tu: Patty Duke, W: The Beach Boys, Th: Miss Joyce Ames & F: Mr. B.J. Thomas.) # 105. June 23-27, 1969: Joan Fontaine, Mr. Jack Carter & Betsy Palmer (M: Mr. Joe Tex, Tu: Miss Shelley Fabares, W: Mr. Clint Eastwood, Th: Jane Wyman & F: John Wayne.) # 106. June 30-July 4, 1969: Alan King, Totie Fields & Garry Moore (M: Miss Lynn Redgrave, Tu: Mr. Terry-Thomas, W: Leigh Taylor-Young, Th: Mr. Ryan O'Neal & F: Miss Gail Fisher.) # 107. July 7-11, 1969: Ken Berry, Vivian Vance & Mr. Bob Crane (M: Gypsy Rose Lee, Tu: Phil Spector, W: Gwen Verdon, Th: Louis "Satchmo" Armstrong & F: Janis Joplin.) # 108. July 14-18, 1969: Phyllis Diller, Marty Allen & Peggy Cass (M: Rocky Graziano {His Last TV On-Air Appearance,} Tu: Ann Miller, W: Mr. Rod Taylor, Th: Shirley Chislom & F: Mr. Joey Bishop.) # 109. July 21-25, 1969: Peter Lawford, Miss Pat Carroll & Morey Amsterdam (M: George Jessel, Tu: Helen O'Connell, W: James "Jimmie" Walker, Th: Hayley Mills & F: Mr. Buddy Hackett.) # 110. July 28-August 1, 1969: Mr. Jack Cassidy, Joan Rivers & FLIP WILSON (M: Don Rickles, Tu: Farrah Fawcett, W: Art Fleming, Th: Peggy Fleming (No Relation to Them) & F: Dick Clark (America's Oldest Teenager.)) # 111. August 4-8, 1969: Robert Morse, Brenda Vaccaro & Nipsey Russell (M: Inger Stevens, Tu: Rufus Thomas, W: Miss Barbara Stanwyck, Th: Marvin Gaye & F: Patricia McBride.) # 112. August 11-15, 1969: Tom Kennedy, Rita Moreno & Arte Johnson (M: Rocky Graziano {He Died prior to this taping pre-broadcast,} Tu: Joanne Woodward, W: Buzz Aldrin, Th: Miss Carol Lawrence & F: Mr. Dean Martin.) # 113. August 18-22, 1969: Sheila MacRae, Mr. Bill Cullen & Julia Meade (M: Robert Goulet, Tu: Angie Dickinson, W: Mr. Jimmy Dean, Th: June Carter Cash & F: Mr. Johnny Cash.) # 114. August 25-29, 1969: William Shatner, E.J. Peaker & Mr. Jack Carter (M: Eydie Gorme, Tu: Harrison Ford, W: Carol Burnett, Th: Mr. Don Meredith & F: Doris Day.) # Season 4 (1969) # 115. September 1-5, 1969: Robert Culp, Joan Rivers & Jack E. Leonard (M: Jack Cassidy, Tu: Shirley Jones, W: David Frye, Th: Clara Ward & F: Paul Newman.) # 116. September 8-12, 1969: Meredith MacRae, Godfrey Cambridge & Peggy Cass (M: Raymond St. Jacques, Tu: Gloria Loring, W: Mr. Jack Jones, Th: Katherine Ross & F: Jerry Stiller & Anne Meara.) # 117. September 15-19, 1969: Joan Fontaine, Alan Sues & Chelsea Brown (M: Debbie Reynolds, Tu: Rocky Graziano {He Died This Weekday and being aired the previous month,} W: Moms Mabley, Th: Mr. Davy Jones & F: Miss Billie Jean King.) # 118. September 22-26, 1969: Mr. Jack Cassidy, Miss Selma Diamond & Mr. Jack Carter (M: Alan King, Tu: Kaye Stevens, W: Wilt "The Stilt" Chamberlain, Th: Susan Hayward & F: Mr. Bob Stewart {The Executive Producer of "Personality."}) Personality Cancelled on NBC-TV and taking over by The $ale of The Century.